The Remote: Aftermath
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: They never explained what happened next, did they? *One Shot*


I was bored, so I thought of this. Enjoy. By the way, this is rated T for:

Violence

Mild Language

* * *

"I feel so proud of her yet really scared at the same time." Nicole stares at Anais who just locked them out of the house.

"NOOOOOO!" Gumball and Darwin scream, hopelessly hitting the glass.

"Well, I guess it's over." Darwin says surrendering.

"No. It's not over." Nicole kicks down the door and sprints at Anais.

"What the what?" Anais says before she gets tackled to the ground.

"We had a deal, Anais!" Nicole says.

"No we didn't, now let me watch Daisy!" Anais screams.

"You're lying to me, Anais. We had a deal that you would help me watch 'Win or No win' by getting me a remote or else you would be grounded. All you ever wanted to do was watch Daisy, while I was out trying to get us a new Microwave this whole time. That's all I ever wanted to do for this family: HELP!" Nicole screams.

"Wait, wait. How about we make another deal. Hear me out, mom. I will get you a new Microwave in a day and I will not be grounded." Anais pleads for another chance.

"Alright. But only 24 hours, you hear?" Nicole makes sure she knows.

"Yes. One day to get a microwave. I promise."

THE NEXT DAY…

Anais was just out of the tub when she sees Nicole standing there.

"Mom, oh hey." Anais says.

"Hey there. So umm, it's been 24 hours, got my microwave?" Nicole asks.

"Oh, I, just give me till next Friday, I'll have it for you." Anais explains.

"Oh. Oh that's funny I could've sworn I said have it today." Nicole has a strange look on her face.

"Yea, I don't have it, sorry." Anais apologizes.

"Oh, alright then." Nicole says. She takes a sip from her cup of coffee. "Mmm, that's good coffee." She suddenly smashes the cup against Anais's head.

"Did that hurt? Did that hurt?" Nicole says in an angry tone.

"What the hell?" Anais screams.

"Yea, doesn't feel to good, does it? No, huh?" Nicole starts screaming back.

Nicole leans her over by kicking her in the foot.

"Yea, that's what happens. That what happens, Anais." Nicole continues to rant.

She leans her hand back and starts spanking her hard.

"Where's my microwave?" She asks as she continues to spank her.

"You gonna give me my Microwave? Where's my microwave, Anais?" Nicole continues to ask as she relentlessly smacks her butt. She then picks her up to slap her in the face.

"Yea, that feel good, that feel good?" Anais's butt and face are now bright red.

Anais breaks away, but she stumbles and falls into the tub. Nicole pulls her out and starts spanking her once more. She finally stops and drops her to the ground.

"You have till 5:00, you hear me? You have till 5 o'clock until you are grounded!" Nicole warns her.

"You're freaking psychopath!" Anais screams in pain.

"And clean up this mess."

THE NEXT DAY…

Anais is walking down the hall when she sees Nicole standing up there.

She runs into a room and puts on a fake mustache.

"Morning." Anais rumbles in an attempted man voice.

"Good day to you sir…" Nicole says when she notices her clothes. "Hey, wait a minute what the hell?!" Nicole screams as she runs after her and picks her up once again by her clothes. She leans her over once again and starts spanking her.

"Getting real tired of you ducking me, Anais. I want my Microwave." Nicole continues to spank her. "Getting really tired."

She continues to ask her "Where's my microwave?" until she picks her up once again.

"You have money to pay for fake mustaches, huh? Yea, how much did you pay for that fake mustache?" Nicole asks.

"2.99" Anais says in pain. Nicole slaps her in the face. "Listen, you just gotta give me more ti…" She slaps her once again in the face.

"Don't make a fool out me, Anais. Don't make a fool out of me, I want my microwave." Nicole says.

"Listen, mom. This is crazy you got… oh my god!" She sees that Nicole is in her 'Angry Fire Mode' like in 'The Responsible.' She fires a blast of pure red-hot fire at Anais and her fur starts to burn. She rolls on the ground and extinguishes it.

"Alright, let's go to the store." Anais finally gives up.

THE END

* * *

This was a parody of Family Guy: Stewie Wants His Money


End file.
